return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Coloration: Male – Overall green mottling, with dark green to yellow back striping. Female – Brown and gray mottling with dark brown and gray back striping. Juvenile (male) – Vivid green mottling with a pale white or cream underbelly and darker back striping. The green pigmentation becomes darker the older the animal becomes. Juvenile (female) -'' Brown mottling with a pale white or cream underbelly and darker back striping. '''Diet:' Lots of meat from large animals. Due to its size, Tyrannosaurus is primarily an ambush predator, preferring to hunt the unarmed hadrosaurs. However, Tyrannosaurus has also been known to risk injury or even death by tackling Triceratops, Styracosaurus, Stegosaurus and even Ankylosaurus, often in times of desperation. In addition, Tyrannosaurus is a well-known opportunistic feeder and is more than willing to bully away smaller carnivores from their kills. Nothing of a carcass is wasted, as Tyrannosaurus will also consume bone. To avoid competing with the adults of its kind, young Tyrannosaurus often attacks smaller, more agile prey such as Dryosaurus and young hadrosaurs, either alone or in a pack. It will attempt to tackle more difficult prey as it grows older. Preferred Habitat: Tyrannosaurus inhabits both forests and plains, roaming wherever prey may gather. It tends to avoid dense jungle and mountain ranges owing to limitations in manoeuvrability. Social Structure: Solitary or mated pairs with young. Siblings may remain together soon after leaving their parents and/or join up with other similarly-aged juveniles, benefiting from the feeling of security and hunting together as a pack. These groups often have a dominant individual, most likely a female, or in the absence of females, an assertive male. Sub-adult Tyrannosaurus are often found alone, growing increasingly more territorial and aggressive towards others of their kind as they reach their full adult size. Description: Large bipedal carnivore. Tyrannosaurus is famously one of the most feared large predators on Sorna, the third biggest carnivore after Spinosaurus and Giganotosaurus. Tyrannosaurus' primary weapon is its enormous head; its skull is made of thick, heavy bone and the jaw muscles are extremely powerful. The thick, robust teeth lining the jaws are serrated along both the front and back edges. The arms are short in comparison to its body size with only two visible clawed fingers, while the hind legs are very powerful. Females tend to be larger and more robust than males. Behaviors: An apex predator, Tyrannosaurus is an ominous sight on the island, and it has little to fear from carnivores smaller than itself. It attacks its prey head-on with its jaws agape, and the prey is killed by one or more bone-shattering bites to its head or torso. Tyrannosaurus eats quickly, consuming flesh, organs and even bone before other Tyrannosaurus are lured to the kill. Tyrannosaurus has an acute sense of smell, and can detect a carcass from several miles away. Tyrannosaurus is territorial and tends to be aggressive towards others of its species. However, breeding pairs do form, with the female typically dominating over her mate. The length of time a mated pair remains together varies, as female Tyrannosaurus can be unpredictable and it is not uncommon for her to tire of her mate and attack him without warning. To prevent rejection, the male tries to keep the female interested in him by regularly bringing her fresh kills as gifts. He must also always be on top form, ready to battle with rival males. The female will not tolerate an ill or injured mate and she can and will kill him, even going as far as cannibalizing from his remains. The breeding pair will share a territory, and both will guard the territory from rival Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus display advanced parental care and both parents participate in rearing the young. Eggs are laid in mounds of dirt and the young are kept in nests surrounded by walls constructed of mud and dung, ten feet across and lined with the bones of their prey. Only a few eggs are laid per clutch, with two to three hatchlings being the norm. The young are extremely vicious from birth and the weakest chicks are picked on mercilessly by their stronger siblings. If unable to defend themselves, the weakest chicks will quickly die, their bodies used as a source of nourishment for their surviving siblings. For this reason, it is not uncommon for only one chick to survive in a clutch. Both parents constantly drag carcasses back to the nest to feed their offspring, however as the young grow, the parents switch to live prey which has been injured significantly to give the young a chance to learn how to tackle and kill their victims by themselves. The adults comfort and encourage their young by making low, rumbling, cooing sounds. Upon leaving the nest the adolescent offspring accompany their parents on hunts, co-operating together to bring down prey. The faster-moving juveniles are used to chase the prey directly towards the awaiting jaws of the adults. The young are driven away in adolescence, after which they may form packs with other youngsters to improve their chances of survival. Sub-adults break off from the pack to roam the island alone. During this time competition between young adults for food, territory and mates is at its highest. Many sub-adult Tyrannosaurus are killed before they are full-grown; either by their prey, other large carnivores, or even other Tyrannosaurus. Despite its size, Tyrannosaurus is a surprisingly fast runner, able to run at up to 32 mph at short spurts when chasing after prey. It is only able to reach these speeds while running in wide open spaces, as tripping over obstacles and falling on its skull can potentially prove fatal, especially if the animal is unable to right itself. Tyrannosaurus' roar is probably the most distinctive - and terrifying - of all predator calls on Isla Sorna. Important Notice to Our Players: Please keep in-game fights between Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus to a minimum. Owing to repeated incidents in the past of this RP, we have altered the Field Guides for each of these species to be more inclined to avoid one another rather than fight, like JP/// would have us believe. Please respect the decisions of the staff. Thank you. Notable Individuals: Maul - Gojira2014 Gender: Male Growth: 90% Coloration: Standard Bio: A young bull in his prime, Maul was one of the last T.rex's to be cloned before the hurricane. Filled with testosterone, he's always seeking for a mate and will fight any other rivals that stand in his way. However, he's also rather intelligent for a T.rex, able to come up with surprisingly effective strategies and tactics while hunting and fighting. Territory: Jungle, but will move around when looking for a mate. Kasumi - drxiox Gender: Female Growth: 100% Coloration: Standard leathery brown. Several scars, along with some greying indicate her maturity. Bio: Kasumi is a skilled hunter and fighter, always ambushing prey when she can. She's also one of the largest Tyrannosaurs on the island. Active mostly at night, she is remarkably silent for a creature of her species and especially of her size. She recently acquired a mate and as such, the two wonder and stalk the Game Trail together. Territory: Game Trail - occasionally pops into other areas for nutrition Category:Dinosaur Category:Carnivore